gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Carol Burnett
Carol Creighton Burnett, born April 26, 1933,Carol Burnett. Bio is a 85-year-old American actress, comedienne, singer, and writer. She is known for role on The Carol Burnett Show and she guest starred on Glee. Personal Life Burnett was born in San Antonio, Texas to Ina Creighton and Joseph Burnett.Carol Burnett Biography (1933-)That her mother's maiden name was Creighton is confirmed in Carol's autobiography "One More Time". She has one half-sister, Chrissy.Carol B. Burnett was left with her grandmother, Mabel White, and they moved to an apartment near her mother’s in an impoverished area of Hollywood. There they stayed in a boarding house with Chrissy. Her parents died in 1954 and 1957, which they battled alcoholism. She graduated from Hollywood High School in 1951, and received an anonymous envelope containing $50 for one year's tuition at UCLA, where she initially planned on studying journalism;Carol Burnett: "Carrie and Me: A Mother-Daughter Love Story" she switched her focus to theater arts and English, with the goal of becoming a playwright during her first year of college. She found she had to take an acting course to enter the playwright program.One laugh changed Carol Burnett's life She was married to Don Saroyan for seven years till they divorced in 1962. Burnett was married to Joe Hamilton for twenty-one years till 1984, and they have three children, Carrie, Jody, and Erin. Sadly, Joe died in 1991 and Carrie died at the age of 38 in 2002.Another Heartbreak She married Brian Miller, whom she had been dating for three years, in November 2001. Burnett published her autobiography, "One More Time," in 1986. She was friends with Lucille Ball for twenty-three years, and even appeared on a couple of her shows, till Ball's death in 1989. Burnett was awarded the Mark Twain Prize for American Humor on October 20, 2013, a day after she stopped by the White House to visit President Barack Obama.Carol Burnett visits with Obama in Oval Office after winning top US humor prize Burnett became the 52nd recipient honored with the Life Achievement Award at the SAG (Screen Actors Guild) Awards in January 2016.SAG Awards 2016: Carol Burnett wins lifetime achievement award Career She was on The Lucy Show and Here's Lucy in the late 1960s and early 1970s. Burnett was on The Carol Burnett Show for ten years in 1977, was on Mama's Family for a year till it's cancellation in 1984, the show was later picked back up however Burnett didn't return, and was on Mad About You for three years till 1999. She had a recurring role on All My Children for three years between 1983, 1995, and 2011. She guest starred on Glee in 2010, the second season and again in 2015, the final season.Such a joy to work with these characters!! and on Hot in Cleveland in 2013, reuniting with Betty White and Tim Conway. Filmography Trivia *Carol Burnett plays Miss Hannigan in the 1982 film adaptation of Annie, ''the role that Jane Lynch played on Broadway version of the film. *Similar to Carol Burnett's version of ''Little Girls ''in ''Annie, ''Jane Lynch performs it on ''Glee as her character, Sue. Gallery carol1.jpg carol2.jpg carol3.jpg carol4.jpg carol5.jpg carol6.jpg carol8.jpg carol9.jpg carol10.jpg 1.153036.jpg 15th+Annual+Los+Angeles+Times+Festival+Books+33hSGJIc9bvl.jpg 90d0facc468f0f0c99b20ec06f5f43b7.jpg 400_cburnett_090211_fharrison_73887662.jpg 4156Carol-320.jpg Carol Burnett-RSH-018124.jpg carol-burnet.jpg carol-burnett_thumb.jpg carol-burnett-c.jpg explore jezebel_videos_3116.jpg law-order-svu131.jpg resized carol_burnett1.jpg Show-Stoppers-carol-burnett-4843746-528-405.jpg carol burnett 2 1433390a 1.jpg Carol+Burnett+png.png Carol-3.jpg CarolBurnett (1).jpg carol-burnett (1).jpg CarolBurnett.jpg Carol-Burnett.jpg carol-burnett_0.jpg carol-burnett_1970s.jpg Carol-Burnett_thumb.jpg Carol-Burnett-9231937-1-402.jpg Carol-Burnett-9231937-2-402.jpg carol-burnett-once-upon-a-mattress-01.jpg carol-burnett-once-upon-a-mattress-02.jpg carol-burnett-opening-of-the-phantom-of-the-opera-production-run-02.jpg carol-burnett-promotes-this-time-together-laughter-and-reflection-01.jpg carol-burnett-the-santa-barbara-international-film-festival-01.jpg carol-burnett-the-santa-barbara-international-film-festival-02.jpg th (3)34r.jpg Kristin and Carol.jpg Tumblr nisyqox6Ea1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nitigef7TS1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg B8IMOL4IUAAx4lj.jpg Tumblr nm6l6mlRFO1sg9z6fo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nm6l6mlRFO1sg9z6fo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nm5xb9nRj61u88r6co2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nm5wwlGH8F1sg9z6fo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nm6yqahum91sjzmxko1_1280.jpg Tumblr nm7gt4IrWL1sg9z6fo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nm7e7wENwu1sg9z6fo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nnteewX1li1u88r6co1 500.jpg Tumblr nnvszme0eu1u88r6co1 1280.jpg 4.gif Chris colfer hot in cleverland3.gif Tumblr nnyiz1qjV61sg9z6fo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nnydprVCdV1u88r6co1 1280.jpg Tumblr no2a7oJNh51u88r6co1 1280.jpg Tumblr noa1kqpFXw1u88r6co1 1280.jpg CB Sag 2016.jpeg CB photoshoot.jpeg CB ps .jpeg Carol SAG Awards 16.jpeg References Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars